1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to plant husbandry techniques, and specifically relates to techniques designed to protect foliage and other types of plants from freeze damage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art that the sprinkling of water on a ground plot of foliage plants or the like during periods of ambient freezing temperatures will assist in protecting the plants from freeze damage. This is caused in part by the elevated temperature of the water, usually pumped from underground wells or from lakes, which tends to elevate the temperature immediately adjacent the ground plot during sprinkling. However, as the sprinkled water is permitted to freeze, significant plant damage can occur unless the heat released during the sprinkling is retained in the area immediately above the ground plot.
There have been suggestions in the prior art for providing encircling covers to achieve this desirable heat retention feature.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,197,929, Hale discloses a protective cover for trees, shrubs and other vegetable growths in which the cover is made of a mesh fabric. In accordance with the teachings of Hale, water may be sprayed over the openings in the mesh fabric and allowed to freeze, in order to from a protective film of low conductivity and heat retention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,855, Sheldon discloses a protective system also employing a mesh fabric, over which may be sprayed a water soluble, heat-transfer resistant organic polymeric coating for heat retention.
Other prior art of interest includes the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,830,014 to Baker; 3,788,542 to Mee; 2,069,292 to Walker; and 558,346 to Boyd. Other prior art of interest is found in United States Patent Office Class 47, Subclasses 2 and 27.